


Blame It on the Super Soaker

by Darkwing_DuckFuck



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: I really don't know what to put here?, I'll update tags as I go, Im projecting onto my favorite character, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Oops, Trans Character, angsty shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwing_DuckFuck/pseuds/Darkwing_DuckFuck
Summary: Morro was able to escape the clutches of The Preeminent and Wu offered him a home in the Temple. The Ninja arn't to fond of their new house mate. Especially Jay who learns a family secret that he was never prepared for.Super Soakers and angsty teenage drama. What more can you ask for?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sad that Morro isn't coming back. Like excuse me but my gay ghost son deserves some fuckin love >:0 
> 
> Any who. SO like i have some head cannons that im gonna shove into this. I need a fuckn beta bUT i dont really have one s o oh well. If you see a mistake tell me :0 
> 
> also this is in no way my first fan fic lmao. ive been doing fan fics for almost six years now aaaa im old but yeah it's been a few months or so since i wrote a fan fic and i kinda wanted to get back into it

                It was normal to find Morro training alone. Wisps flue off his body as he maneuvered around the dummy. He gave the wooden person a hard kick and vaulted off the force to fly backwards. His landing was soft as he caught himself in the air and floated down. He let out a breath of cold air. He didn’t need to breath but by some horrible twist of fate he could still feel winded and have the subconscious need to suck in air at times. Especially when he trains. He wiped his hand over his forehead to gather the sweat from his head. He didn’t actually sweat. It was little things that he kept doing from when he was human that he can’t seem stop doing. He doesn't even notice when he does these things. It’s always small things. He got back into an action stance and ran at the dummy. This time he rose into the air and let himself drop at an angle to kick the thing with gravity’s force. He landed the kick but miscalculated the landing and landed hard on the ground. He made a groan. Instead of standing he laid back on the cool floor. He wondered how the floor would feel with a body. He could feel things. Pain, heat, cold, soft, rough. But they were dull. When he possessed Lloyd all those years ago he could feel all of those sensations but amplified. It was incredible. He could feel his own skin and the clothes on his body. He could feel the sensation of ground under his feet and his fist connecting with another’s face. He loved it.

                Lloyd however, did not.

                It wasn’t a secret that Lloyd did everything in his power to avoid the other. Morro wouldn’t be surprised if the kid had PTSD. Then again, Morro wasn’t the worst thing to happen to the boy. There had been plenty other things that ruined that kid’s daily life and probably wrecked his mental stability. That goes for the other ninja too. They had all died and turned evil at least once. Morro died and turned evil too. But he was different than the others. He never fought the evil tendencies. He let them come and take over his, already fragile, mind. He welcomed the darkness with open arms because he felt so alone that even the feeling of hatred was enough to make him feel wanted.

                Now that Morro was out of the cursed realm and with the ninja he felt more alone than before. They all had each other. Even if they were not blood related they were a family. All Morro had was Wu and that relationship was hanging by a thin thread that would surely snap if any more pressure fell to it.

                Morro was pulled from his thoughts when a person walked into view. From his position on the floor they looked like they were standing upside down in the doorway. He floated from the floor to his feet. It was Nya. She looked like she was regretting every life decision at that moment.

                “Yes?” Morro asked; she obviously wanted to say something.

                She gave a sigh and said, “We’re all going out to town to get some things and get out of this stuffy temple. We wanted to know if you wanted to tag along.” Her tone seemed forced like it wasn’t really her idea to ask him. Behind her walked Garmadon and Morro grimaced.

                Ever since Morro arrived, the older man made it his mission to father Morro and it was annoying. Garmadon was always trying to get him and the other ninja to see eye to eye. Didn’t that old fool realize it was never going to work?

                “I’m training right now.” Morro nodded to the wooden dummy behind him.

                Nya looked relieved but Garmadon stepped beside her with a bright smile. “Morro, you should go. All day training isn’t healthy you know. Take a break!” Garmadon handed him a paper and a bag of coins. “While you’re out pick something up for me, will you?”

                Morro frowned but he knew Garmadon wouldn’t take no for an answer. “Fine, I’ll meet you all outside in ten minutes.”

                Nya nodded and left Morro alone with Garmadon.

                “Why do you insist on me being with them? I’m not part of their little boy scout troop.”

                Garmadon snickered at that and smiled fondly. “Wu and I have been talking about it for a while and we were hoping maybe you would join the team? You would make a good ally.”

                Morro didn’t dignify that with an answer and instead flicked out of visibility and floated through the floor to fly to his room.

                He pulled off his hair tie and placed it on his dresser drawer. His hair fell to his shoulders and around his face. He pushed it out of his face and changed from his sweats to a hoodie and jeans. Surprisingly enough, ghosts can wear cloths. It’s more like possessing them though, so they stay on his body.

                Sometimes he would use doors like a normal person but he only did that so he didn’t scare the living shit out of the others. Today he decided to phase through his wall and fly to where the others were. He made sure he had the money and note Garmadon had given him. The others turned to him, most of them not very happy that he had come along. They didn't say anything to him as he gently landed on solid ground to stand instead of float.

                “I say we go to the store first, that way we can get hungry from looking at all the food and fill up on theater food after!” Jay suggested.

                Nya smiled, “Well don’t fill up cause Zane is making dinner for tonight.” Jay let out a happy cheer and gave a little jump.

Zane smiled at his excitement, “I assure you will enjoy your special birthday dinner, Jay.”

                “It’s your birthday?” Morro said before he could stop himself. He was so out of the loop he didn’t even know it was Jay’s birthday. It made him think for a moment. When was his birthday? He couldn’t really remember.

                The others looked at him, their happy mood fell some.

                “Uh, yeah, I’m turning 24,” Jay answered.

                Morro didn’t reply, he let them ignore him and opted to stay behind in silence. They all called to their elemental dragons and flew off to the city.

                The others talked excitedly about the dinner and the movie they were going to all see. Morro stayed quiet and pulled Garmadon’s note from his pocket to read.

                ‘The new Fritz Donavan comic, two gift bags and bows, a set of watercolor paper.’

                The note was written in older Ninjago script. Morro was grossly reminded how old he was for the fact that he could read it. That and the fact Wu raised him and Wu made learning it mandatory.

                When they all landed in the city they made their way to the shopping centers and started splitting into groups. Nya and Jay started off to the market, Zane and Lloyd went to the electronics shop, and Cole and Kai went to the party store. Leaving Morro alone to get Garmadon’s things. He started to the comic store first. When the door opened and Morro stepped in all eyes were on him. He kept his head up and eyes forward as he walked to the front desk. He would have just hovered there but he didn’t want to make himself look more of a spectacle than he already was.

                He got to the front desk were a bearded man looked at him with wide eyes. “I’m here for the newest issue of Fritz Donavan.”

                “I have water and am not afraid to use it!”

                Morro rolled his eyes at the other. “Look, I just want the comic. How much?”

                The man pulled out a copy and handed it over with hesitation. Morro payed and walked out with a sigh. The market for the other items weren’t any better. He was able to get all the things and was pulling the bags onto one of his arms so he could put Garmadon’s change in his pocket when all a sudden a burning sensation hit him. He hissed out in pain and looked up to see a little kid with a super soaker. Water droplets burned his arms and face.

                “Why you little bastard,” He hissed out in anger. He gripped his shopping bags tightly as wind started to howl dangerously around them. The other citizens looked horrified at the spectacle before them. The wind easily forced the child to his back and Morro hovered over the ground by an inch. That was more than enough to look down at the child with glowing, venom green eyes. The child started to cry and that easily snapped Morro out of his anger fueled trance. The wind stopped and he fell to his feet with in a second, as if it had never happened. The child’s crying hadn’t stopped and people were starting to shout at him. The child’s mother picked him up and ran off. He was about to fly off when more water was thrown at him. This time it was more than a few sprays. This was a bucket of liquid that flew onto him, causing his skin to burn and blister. He let out a howl of pain and vanished. He flew up into the air and away from the crowd. He could see the ninja had gotten to the crowd. Morro didn’t want to stay any longer. He called upon his dragon who gave a mighty call of anger as it appeared. The people below him watched as Morro flew off back towards the Temple.

                The moment his dragon landed he phased into the Temple and threw the bag of things at Garmadon who caught them easily. His eyes widened when he saw Morro.

                “What on earth happened?”

                “A fucking super soaker, that's what,” Morro hissed and flew off to his room. He fell to his bed. He thankfully didn't fall through it. He ran a hand over his face and hissed at the pain. Everything hurt like a bitch. Most pain was numb to a ghost. But not water. Water burnt like acid.

                He was about to lie in bed and wish to never exist again when there was a harsh knock at his door. He groaned and sat up in his bed. He lazily forced the door open with his winds. Kai, Cole, and Nya stood on the other side.

                “What?” Morro hissed.

                “Don’t what us! You attacked a kid!” Kai yelled at Morro. Morro flew before them and they gasped when they saw his face. It was covered in burn marks. They were obviously healing but they still looked painful.

                “That kid attacked me first. He shot me with a water gun then I was doused with a water bucket.” Morro’s voice was filled with venom and his eyes dark with anger.

                “It doesn’t matter what they did, you can’t use your powers on an innocent civilian!” Cole glared.

                “In case you haven't noticed, I’m not part of your little team. You can’t tell me how to use my powers.”

                “Wu might have brought you here,” Nya started, “But I’ll happily send you back if you ever put the people of Ninjago in danger again.” She raised her fist to put a point to her threat that was formed more like a promise.

Morro rolled his eyes and turned back to his bed. “That would be a blessing,” he mumbled, “Now, if you don’t mind, I have to heal.” With that he slammed the door with his wind.

 

\----

 

                Kai hissed out an obscenity at the door. Cole and Nya sighed and started walking back to the dining room to help set up and Kai followed.

                Zane was cooking in the kitchen and it smelt amazing. Kai helped set the table while Nya finished wrapping the small gifts they had each picked out for Jay. Jay was with Lloyd playing video games. The party wasn’t really a surprise but at the same time they didn’t want Jay to work on his own birthday party. Kai finished with the table and was about to start helping Zane with the food when he heard the sound of a car pulling up outside.

                “Jay’s parents are here, I’m going to go bring them in.” Kai said to the others. He started off to go outside but halted before the door. He heard muffled voices through the door.

                “He’s 24 years old, Edna. We can’t keep this from him much longer.” Kai recognized that voice as Ed. Were they talking about Jay?

                “What if he isn’t ready?” Edna’s voice cried out softly.

                “We have to tell him by the end of the day.” Kai didn’t hear Edna reply so the conversation must have been over. What had he just heard? Kai backed up from the door, fully intent on walking away, when the two knocked on the door. Kai let out a sigh and open the door with a smile.

                “Oh, Kai,” Edna smiled happily, “It’s so good to see you!” Edna gave him a gentle hug. Ed gave Kai a pat on the shoulder after Edna let go.

                “Everyone is right in here,” Kai said as he led them to the dining room. The others happily greeted Jay’s parents. But Kai couldn’t help but wonder what they were talking about earlier.

 

                Later after they had all finished eating they let Jay open all his gifts. Half way through Dareth showed up with Ronin. They both apologized for being late but the others didn’t mind. Garmadon handed Jay his gift that was in a bag. Inside were the newest Fritz Donavan comic and a DVD copy of one of the movies Jay still didn’t have in his collection. Kai grabbed the last present off the table to hand to Jay but Garmadon stopped him.

               “This one isn’t for Jay,” he smiled and Kai handed over the gift.

               “Who is it for then?” Zane questioned.

               “Morro.”

               The others gave a chorus of “what”s.

               “Wait, when is his birthday?” Jay questioned.

               “It’s also today,” Garmadon said as he stood with the present. “I’m going to go give this to him.” He then left the room.

               Kai looked around to see everyone was very confused and Wu looked almost remorseful. “Did you know?” Kai asked. Wu shook his head.

               “How could we have not known?” Cole looked almost upset. It was no lie that none of them were very fond of the ghost but still. They could all agree that no one should be alone on their birthday.

               “Of all the years I’ve known Morro, he’s never said anything about his birthday.” Wu stroked his beard in thought. “I always wondered if it was because he didn't like them or because he didn't know when it was.”

               “Okay, but how the hell does Garmadon know when it is?” Kai asked aloud.

 

               Morro was resting in his room quietly. He could hear the others joyously chatting in the dining hall but he elected to ignore it. His wounds were starting to heal and the blisters were fading. He ran a hand over his cheek with a sigh. A knock on his door jarred him from his thoughts. He got up and opened the door to see Garmadon smiling at him. He was holding one of the gift bags Morro had gotten at the store.

               “Yes?” Morro questioned.

               Garmadon lifted the gift and said, “Happy birthday.”

               Morro’s eyes widened. Was it really his birthday? Morro had no idea. He couldn’t remember his birthday and by this point don't really care. He looked at the gift then to Garmadon as if he was expecting this to be some kind of curl joke. He took the gift from Garmadon and opened it to see art supplies. Watercolors and paper, a sketchbook and drawing pencils, and a thing of fancy markers. He really didn’t know what to say.

               “I know you have issues with your anger,” Garmadon started and Morro looked up at him. “I thought that maybe you could use art as a healthy emotional outlet.”

               “Thank you,” Morro didn’t really know what else to say. He wasn’t expecting this at all.

               Garmadon nodded and left Morro with his new gift. Morro closed his door and sat the gift down on his desk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay learns a secret, Morro has many secrets. Ninja need to learn how to not bottle up emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd: marro  
> Me: whomst the fuck
> 
> Harumi: *exists*  
> Me: whomst the fUCK
> 
> Season 8: *pull this shit*  
> Me: WHOMST THE FUCK
> 
> season 8 is actually going to murder me jesus fuckin hjjhdsf anyways heres a chapter

                Ed and Edna pulled Jay away from the group a while after Ronin and Dareth left. They had finished cleaning and were just hanging when Ed and Edna said they needed to leave but that they wanted to talk to Jay outside first. Jay gave a curious look and followed them out the temple near their car.

                “So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?” Jay questioned as he looked over the jalopy. It was old and some newer parts had been added to replace what had fallen off.

                “Jay,” Edna started, her voice was soft like she was worried about something. Her tone made Jay look back at her and his father. “You know we love you right?” Jay nodded, he feared where this was going. He watched Edna go to the car to pull something out. Jay noticed it was a small picture. It looked old and worn, the edges torn up some. Edna looked down at it with a sad look in her eye then handed it over to Jay.

                The picture was of a woman in a hospital bed. In her arms was what looked like a newborn baby. Beside her was an adult man who had his hands on the shoulders of a young child. The family looked happy about their new edition. Jay noticed the man looked like his father. His birth father who he had found out was Fritz Donovan. After the world was reset Jay never told his parents that he knew about being adopted. He would wait and let them tell him when they were ready.

                “Is this me?” He asked, pointing to the baby boy in the woman’s arms.

                Edna nodded sadly.

                “Now Jay, just because you’re adopted doesn’t make you any less our son,” Ed said firmly.

                Jay smiled, “I know.” He gave the two a hug and he could feel his mother crying lightly in his arms.

                “We’re sorry we never told you, dear. We just didn’t know how,” Edna said, still holding onto her son.

                “It’s okay mom.”

 

\----

 

                After they left, Jay looked down at the picture again. If the baby was him then… Who was the other child? He looked closer at them and noticed a few things. They looked more like their dad with lighter skin and night black hair. It was long and in a cute ponytail. Their eyes were a bright, vibrant green. They were wearing a green shirt that almost looked long enough to be a dress and under a par of child jeans. They looked pretty feminine but Jay couldn’t tell for sure.

                Jay put the picture in his pocket and went back inside the temple where the others were talking at the table.

                Kai looked up at Jay with a smile, “What did your parents say?”

                Jay was okay with telling them, he trusted his friends and, unbeknownst to his parents, Jay had a lot of time to reflect on being adopted and was okay with it. He loved Ed and Edna more than anything and had no issue being adopted. “They told me I was adopted.”

                The ninja all stopped dead in their tracks and looked at him. They looked as if they were praying it was one of his jokes but they all knew better.

                “Jay I,” Nya started, “I’m so sorry.”

                Jay shook his head, “Don’t be,” he said with a smile. “Ed and Edna are still my parents and that’s never gonna change.”

                “You’re taking this well,” Lloyd said with relief.

                “Well,” Jay started, “I’ve always had my suspicions.” He then pulled out the picture and placed it on the table before the other. “They gave me this. I think I have a sibling.”

                The ninja looked down at the picture.

                “Holy shit is that Cliff Gordon?” Lloyd called as he grabbed the picture.

                “Lloyd!” Kai hissed, “Language.”

                Jay let out a chuckled, “Yeah, he’s my dad.” He then looked to Zane. “Can you look into Ninjago records and see if you can find anything about who that is?” He pointed to the younger child.

                Zane picked up the picture and looked at it for a long moment. After half a minute he said, “Pixel says that her name is Julia Gordon. No records on her other than a birth certificate.”

                Jay looked back down at the young girl with a smile. “I have a sister.”

 

\----

 

                Morro wasn’t listening into their conversation on purpose. He was in the other room and they were loud. He’s not a snoop. He did however almost trip over his own feet when he heard the name Julia Gordon.

                He was beating up a poor dummy as Zane’s voice echoed in his ears. He never actually had that much of an issue with the name. Julia was a pretty name and any girl would be happy to have it. He, however, was no girl and not happy to have it attached to his very being. He never had the opportunity to have a legal name change when he trained under Wu and when he left he completely forgot about it.

                Despite being a shitty father figure, Wu was a good man when he wasn't keeping secrets and betraying other’s trust. When the young, obviously female child before him told Wu to call them Morro, Wu didn’t comment. He only smiled and took Morro’s hand and led him to get some food.

                After that he was thankful that small breasts ran in his family. It wasn’t very hard to wear a tight undershirt to flatten them a little bit more. Morro didn’t actually give much of a shit if someone called him a girl. He knew he was somewhat feminine with his long hair and long lashes. Gender was the last thing on his mind and would only calmly correct the other. As he got older his voice deepened and he got much taller. His muscles and shoulders grew as he trained and became actively fit. The only thing about him that wasn’t masculine was under his belt and it was never an issue. It’s not like people went around asking what was in his pants.

                So no, he wasn't beating up a training dummy because he was insecure with his gender. He was beating the living shit out of the wooden thing because of the context behind Zane’s words. He was the blue ninja’s brother.

                Morro vividly remembered when his mother left him and his little brother with a close friend. Their father had left right after the baby was born and became an actor. Their mother left to fight in the war and the kids were left with a woman they hardly knew. She was nice. Morro called her Aunt Delilah. Jay could hardly say his own name yet.

            _Morro was playing with Jay in their room at Delilah’s house when a loud noise sounded and Morro grabbed Jay to protect him out of reflex. Delilah’s scream echoed the halls of the small house. Morro could hear her shriek of fear become filled with liquid and it cut off. His heart sank to his toes. He held Jay closer in his arms as he backed up from the bedroom door. Jay began to cry. Morro tried to silently coo the younger quiet. It wasn’t working. He heard the intruders’ footsteps come closer. Morro turned and got onto the bed. He opened the window behind him and crawled out, Jay in arm. Morro ran from the small house in Jamanakai. He didn’t look back and he didn’t stop until his legs gave out from under him._

_It only took a day and a half of living in a cave for Morro to realize he couldn’t care for his brother like this. Jay was crying and out of energy. Neither of them had eaten since Delilah’s house. Morro could do nothing but hug his baby brother close and whisper sweet nothings in his ear._

_“Everything’s okay.” “I love you.” “You’re such a good baby brother.” “We’ll be okay.” “I’ll never let anyone hurt you.” “You’re safe as long as I’m alive.”_

_Morro started walking from their cave till he came to a junkyard. Morro watched the older couple closely and saw they were sweet and caring people. When night fell Morro looked to his sleeping brother._

_“This is only temporary. I’ll come back for you. I promise.” Jay didn’t even stir at Morro’s words. Morro gently climbed the fence and ran over to the trailer. He knocked on the door and left Jay there with a picture of them. It was the only thing Morro had from Delilah’s house. He kept the picture in his pocket everywhere he went. He never wanted to forget when his family was happy. He didn’t want Jay to forget either. When the door opened Morro was half way over the fence._

_He didn’t actually know what he was going to do. He was on the streets for a month or so and made a few friends. They raided dumpsters and the backs of noodle shops. It was almost two months after he left Jay with the junkyard people when he found his way to the Monastery. He had followed Tatsumaki and Eun to the large building. They all climbed into the trash bins and Morro got stuck in one of them. When the door opened and the other two boys ran off, Morro was still in the bin. He prayed whoever opened the door wouldn’t see him. After he heard the door close he pushed his way out and looked to find food. A small plate before the door. He looked around and quickly grabbed it. He ran over to a rock to eat it._

_That was how he met Wu._

_His plan was to train under the older man and earn enough to live on his own. Then he would go back for Jay like he promised. Every day Morro trained harder and harder. He didn’t know exactly what job he could get as a ninja but he knew he was good at it. He knew he had to succeed. He missed Jay’s ginger hair and lightning blue eyes that reminded him of their mother._

                Morro wondered how on earth he didn’t put two and two together. The blue ninja had the same name, hair, and eyes as his baby brother.

                Morro gave a hard kick to the dummy’s head making it break off and slam into the wall on the other side of the room.

                “Being a little harsh on the training dummy, don’t you think?” Morro turned to see Garmadon standing in the doorway of the training hall.

                Morro ignored him and floated over to the head, picking it up.

                "Something bothering you?”

                Morro sighed and placed the head back onto the dummy. “If someone you knew was looking for something and you knew where it was but you knew the person wouldn’t like the answer would you still tell them?” Morro’s eyes kept to the floor and his back to Garmadon.

                He could hear Garmadon hum in thought. “I think it depends on how much this person needs to find what they’re looking for.” Morro looked over at him. “What’s this all about?” Garmadon asked.

                “Nothing,” Morro mumbled and flew off. He let himself go invisible and walked to see if he could find Jay. He still wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell Jay the truth or not. He found the blue ninja in the living room. When the ninja moved into the temple hey added some things more modern. Yang didn’t seem to mind. He almost always kept to himself.

                Jay was sitting on a couch looking down at the picture. Morro looked at it from over his shoulder. He knew this was the definitive proof that they were siblings.

                Before Morro could decide whether he wanted to make his presence known or not Kai came in and sat next to Jay.

                “I’ve known I was adopted for a while,” Jay admitted to Kai, “But I never knew I had a sister.”

                Kai put a hand on Jay’s shoulder. “Maybe we can put up posters or something? Like the missing child’s photos on milk cartons.”

                “She’s probably in her thirties by now,” Jay sighed, “I highly doubt she still looks like she did in this picture.”

                The two were silent for a few minutes. Jay looking down at the picture and Kai looking at him.

                “I have to find her,” Jay stated, “I need to know if she’s alive or not.”

                Morro didn’t know what to think at this point. What would Jay even say if he knew the truth? How would he react?

                “This is really important to you,” Kai muttered to himself.

                “Of course it’s important!” Jay screeched.

                Kai held up his hands in a defensive manner. “I get it, really I do,” Kai’s words seemed to calm Jay some. Kai put his hands down and one on Jay’s knee as a comforting gesture. “I would walk through fire for Nya.”

                “I don’t think fire hurts you as much as other people,” Jay gave a halfhearted chuckle at his own joke.

                “All joking aside, know that me and there others are here to help,” Kai said with a smile. Morro looked at the two of them for a long moment. He then phased through a wall. He wasn’t looking and phased right through Lloyd. He went visible and fell to his knees. Phasing through living flesh was the most uncomfortable sensation ever. Except for water anyways. Lloyd let out a startled noise and looked down at Morro who was standing up.

                “Wha-what the hell was that for?!” He hissed out, his arms were wrapped tightly around his body as if to protect himself from the ghost.

                “I wasn’t looking when I went through the wall,” Morro admitted, “My apologies.”

                Lloyd looked at him with an instinctual fear in his eye. “Why the hell were you walking through walls? Don’t you use doors?”

                “I was uh,” Morro didn’t know how to explain that he was spying on Jay by accident. Before he could find a way out Cole walked in with a brow raised.

                “What’s with all the yelling?” Cole gave a calm smile but Morro could tell behind it was suspicion.

                Morro was about to speak when he was again interrupted by Jay and Kai coming from the room he was just in. The looked at the commotion with mirroring confusion.

                “What in the name of the first spinjitzu master is going on here?” Jay questioned loudly.

                “Morro came through that wall and phased through me,” Lloyd answered. Jay looked at the wall then back at Morro.

                “Hey,” his eyes narrowed at Morro as if he was putting two and two together. “Were you spying on me and Kai?!” He hissed out his question, though it sounded more like an accusation.

                “What? No!” Morro defended himself. It was a lie but no one else needed to know that.

                Jay crossed his arms and gave a glare at Morro. Kai held the same glare. At that point everyone was looking at him with the same distrust.

                Morro let out a sigh and went invisible. The others gave out noises of surprise or annoyance. Morro was able to leave and go back to his room. He didn’t want to have to deal with them. Not when he was going through his own internal issues.

                Once Morro was back in his room he looked at the gift Garmadon had given him. It had sat on his desk since yesterday and he hadn't touched it since. He moved closer and started to open the paints and paper. He sat at the table and looked down at the white paper. He had never painted before and didn’t really know if there was a specific process to it or not. He decided to pull out a brush and see what happens.

 

\----

 

                Zane was walking past Morro’s room when he heard the ghost let out an angry curse. He gave a light knock to the other’s door. “Morro?” He questioned, “Is everything alright?” The door opened revealing Morro looking a little annoyed but it didn’t seem directed to Zane.

                “I’m fine,” he said, “I just dropped some paints.”

                “Paints?” Zane questioned. He looked over Morro’s shoulder to see a birthday bag and some art supplies. On the table was a paper painted with reds, greens, and blacks. There was also a single dot of blue. “Was that your birthday gift from Garmadon?”

                Morro looked a little surprised that Zane knew that but only nodded in reply.

                “We were all shocked to hear it was your birthday yesterday. I apologize for not helping you celebrate.”

                “Yeah well,” Morro looked anywhere but Zane. “To be honest I didn’t even remember yesterday was my birthday till Garmadon said something.”

                Zane didn’t know how to reply to that. He also never really remembered his birthday or if he even had one. Instead the ninja picked one for him.

                “Well,” Zane smiled, “do you need any help cleaning your paints?”

                Morro looked like he was about to turn down the offer but he looked back at his mess with a sigh. Morro lead Zane into his room. The floor was covered in water colors that had spilt.

                “Oh, what a mess.”

                “I was moving them and they phased through my hands,” Morro admitted. Zane found that odd. Morro was very good at controlling his ghostly abilities. With how long the other had been dead he had a lot of practice. Zane let it go, chalking it up as a random mistake. As he began to help Morro clean he noticed that the other seemed to be struggling some with picking items up.

                “Is everything alright?”

                Morro looked at the other then back down at his ghostly hands. “Just having a bad day.” Zane suspected there was more but he also knew that Morro tended to bottle things up a lot. It would be best to let the ghost keep his secrets.

                Once everything was cleaned Morro asked if Zane could wash his palette for him. Zane agreed and walk to the kitchen to wash it off in the sink. While he was washing Garmadon came up beside him.

                “Good evening, Zane.”

                Zane smiled up at Garmadon. “Good evening. I’m helping Morro clean up his paints.”

                “That’s kind of you.”

                Zane nodded at the praise. “I noticed he was having trouble holding things.”

                Garmadon’s smile faded a bit at this, but only for a moment. “I’m sure all is well. I may go check in on him just in case.” With that Garmadon gave Zane a pat on the back and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Projecting my own angst into head canons? Nooooo what on earth gave you that idea?
> 
> i have tumblrs if you wanna follow my bullshit   
> shit post: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/prince-ash-teh-boi-in-skirts  
> art: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/royaldorkart  
> ninjago ask blog cause im that kinda extra: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ask-ninjagos-mostly-ghostly
> 
> please comment. they give me the will to live <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We had a bonding moment! I cradled you in my arms!" -Jay to Nya
> 
> That's how season 6 went right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You would think that as long as this chapter took me to write and how AGONIZINGLY PAINFUL it was to get over my riting block that this chapter was super long and awesome. It n ot. its only like a thousand words long fuckiNG HHHH. im sorry its so short but i wasnted to seporate this from whats gonna happen next but it was much shorter then i planed it to be uuuuuuuuuuuu please forgive me

                Morro looked down at his hands. He was standing in front of Jay’s door and was about to knock but was shocked to find he couldn’t. His hand phased right through. What was happening to him? Yesterday with the paints and now today with the door? He watched as his hand flickered in and out of visibility. He could still feel it so it wasn’t gone, just invisible. Something was wrong. Jay could wait; Morro had to figure out what's up with his spectral form. At least Jay was going to wait before he opened the door.

                “What are you doing outside my door?” Jay gave Morro a pointed look. Okay so maybe Jay can’t wait. It was now or never.

                “I need to talk to you,” Morro paused, “We might want to do this in private.”

                Jay raised a brow and seemed to scan Morro’s face for any sign of ill intent. When he found none he backed up to let the ghost into his room then shut the door behind him.

                Morro stood in Jay’s room and fidgeted with his hands. He didn’t actually plan how he was going to go about this.

                “So what exactly is this about?” Jay questioned.

                “You’re sister.”

                Jay’s eyes widened. “How do you know I have a sister? You were snooping on me! I can’t believe this!”

                “For the love of spinjitzu would you ninja stop accusing me of being the spawn of Satan long enough for us to have a conversation like normal human being?” Morro’s voice rose with his anger. He didn’t mean to snap like that.

                “But you’re not normal,” Jay looked like he didn’t actually mean to say that out loud. But it still hurt to hear those words.

                “You’re right,” Morro sighed, “Either way we need to talk about this.” Morro looked from Jay. He didn’t want to look at his reaction when he told him. “I-” he took in a breath to calm his nerves, “I am Julia Gordon.”

                There was silence for a moment. Enough to give Morro the smallest hope. Jay’s words shattered that.

                “This is a joke,” Jay whispered in disbelief. “This is a joke and you’re an asshole for messing with me!”

                Morro raised his hands in defense. “I promise you this is no joke. I changed my name after we were separated. Never got the chance to tell our parents about the whole ‘trans thing’.” Morro realized that was the first time in his whole life he had admitted to being trans. He never had to say it out loud for Wu and if he corrected anyone that called him a girl they just assumed he was a feminine cis dude.

                “I don’t believe you,” Jay’s words cut deeper than Morro thought they would. Morro looked into Jay’s eyes. They were still that electric blue they were when he was a baby. But now they were filled with anger and sorrow. And it was Morro’s fault. “Do you have proof?”

                Morro shook his head. “The only proof is that picture.”

                “How do you know about the picture?”

                “I gave it to you when you were a baby. So you would remember.”

                Jay looked up at Morro, his gaze softened some. “Remember what?”

                “When we were all together and happy.”

                Jay looked like he wanted to believe. Like he wanted to desperately to have found his sibling at last. But he couldn't. Morro could see the conflicting emotions in his eyes.

“Cliff Gordon isn't and elemental master,” Jay sounded like he was trying so hard to make it untrue.

“Even if he wasn't elemental powers can be passed from more than just parents. And he was. He hid his powers because he didn't want to join the war. He became an actor instead.”

                Jay looked like he wanted to deny it. His fists were clenched to his sides and Morro thought he was about to cry.

                “Get out,” Jay hissed lowly. Morro didn’t want to get in a fight with the other so he complied with out another word. He phased through the wall and into the hall.

                He really shouldn’t have been surprised how that went. He was expecting Jay to act poorly. And yet, it still stung more than any liquid.

 

\----

 

                Jay walked into the shop where Nya was working on her bike. He fidgeted with the ends of his orange scarf and kept his eyes to the floor.

                “Hey Nya,” Jay greeted glumly.

                She pulled from her work to look at him. “Hey, what’s the matter?”

                Jay walked over and sat beside her. He was really comfortable around the water ninja. Even though she had broken it off and flat out told him it was never going to happen. He didn’t actually mind. Dating Nya was eye opening for them both. All it took was one double date with Kai and Skylor and the four of them all realized almost simultaneously what was going to happen next. Of course they were all awkward young adults so actually expressing those feelings and realizations was a lot easier said than done. Nya and Skylor were a great couple and Jay was happy with Kai. He was happy to call Nya his best friend. Besides, Cole wasn’t really one to talk emotions, so Nya was a great friend to have especially at that moment.

                “I found my sister,” he said.

                Nya put down her tools and raised her goggles to look at Jay’s face. She waited for him to continue.

                “His name is Morro.”

                Shock smacked onto Nya’s face instantly. “Morro is your brother?” She asked in disbelief.

                “I guess?” Jay’s voice rose and his hands released his scarf only to begin waving them around as he spoke. “He just came into my room and told me all about how he left the picture with me when I was a baby! And how Cliff Gordon is actually an elemental master of wind but kept it secret because he didn’t want to fight in the war!” Jay let his face fall into his hands with a groan. “I just don’t know what to believe,” he mumbled sadly.

                Nya looked at Jay but didn’t say anything. What was she supposed to say?

                “I want to find my sibling but,” he sighed, “I don’t know how to feel if it really is Morro. The guy that actually wrecked Lloyd. I mean the kid couldn’t go on missions for weeks after!” Jay couldn’t help his hands that started moving rapidly and his voice that started to stumble over his words as he talked fast. But Jay was right; Lloyd’s mental and physical state was greatly diminished after Morro’s possession and the fight with the Preeminent. Even now he was too afraid to be in the same room as Morro. The nightmares were the worst part. All of them had nightmares. Jay’s were normally centered around Nadakhan and replaying Nya’s death in his slumber. Zane had once talked of how his fight with the Overlord caused him restless nights. Cole’s was turning back into a ghost and disappearing forever. All of them had their wear and tear. Lloyd’s was some of the worst. Fighting his father and the Overlord, the serpentine coming back for him, Chen’s death trap of an island, and one of the worst was always Morro.

                Jay was torn from his thoughts when Nya let out a sigh. “I don’t really know what to tell you,” she admitted honestly. “Morro is not my favorite person in the world, that’s for sure. But-” she paused, as if trying to think of how to form what she wanted to say. “I think he’s trying?” She sounded unsure of her statement.

                “Trying to do what? Annoy all of us to death?” Jay’s joke wasn’t very good. Normally he would default to humor when he was upset but not this time. This time it was too much.

                “He’s impulsive, but other than Zane most of us are and even Zane has his moments. He keeps to himself and doesn't try to kill us or take over Ninjago. That’s more than I can say for a lot of people.” Nya thought for a moment before continuing, “It’s up to you what you do next but at least he’s kind of changed?”

                “I guess,” Jay mumbled. He didn’t know what to do. Nya was right, Wu had told them about how Morro gave him the crystal and they all remembered Morro helping them on the Day of the Departed. And now that he lived with them he was pretty calm. He mostly kept to himself unless Kai decided to start something with him which happens here and there.

                Their silence was broken by the sound of a crash and a cry of, “what the hell was that for?!” Jay and Nya both sprang to their feet to the kitchen. In there was Cole and a broken plate on the floor. Zane, Kai, and Lloyd all walked in from the game room, while Garmadon, Wu, and Misako all came from what seemed like nowhere.

                “What happened?” Zane questioned.

                “Ask Morro!” Cole hissed. “He broke the plate and went invisible out of nowhere!”

                “Is he even still in the room?” Kai questioned looking around. At that Morro appeared, he looked winded, like he was struggling to do something.

                “I apologize for the mess I caused,” Morro mumbled. Jay kept his eyes on the plate that was shattered to pieces on the floor. He didn't want to look Morro in the eyes.

                “Are you alright?” Garmadon asked as he took a step forward towards the ghost. If Jay didn’t know any better he would think Garmadon was the one to adopt Morro, not Wu. Wu treated Morro with a cold reserve most days. Jay didn't know all the details to how their relationship worked in the past but now they barely spoke. Garmadon, however, was very friendly and understanding towards Morro. The young ghost didn't seem to know how to feel with Garmadon's fatherly nature towards him. 

                “Is he alright?” Cole hissed out, “He broke a plate! It almost hit my foot!” Cole's hands flew to point at the plate only a few inches from where he stood. Jay wanted to roll his eyes at Cole's dramatic nature. 

                “I’m fine,” Morro mumbled as he kept his eyes to the floor. He was obviously lying. He phased through the floor to get out of the situation.

                “Emo little prick,” Cole hissed form under his breath. "I'm not cleaning this up!" He let out angrily. 

                “The other day,” Zane started in a thoughtful manor, the rest looked to him, “Morro was having trouble holding his paints.”

                “What does that have to do with anything?” Kai asked with a raised brow and crossed his arms. 

                Zane looked to Garmadon then to the ninja. “I think something might truly be wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments!! I love you all!! Please continue to leave comments they bless my soul!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang has shit parenting skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these last few chapters have been short and choppy im so sorry. im trying to get past writers block and stuff oof

_Morro was in pain. The Preeminent was happily letting him suffer. His skin felt like it was about to melt off from the searing pain that the water caused. The only moment of relief was when his soul was called back to Ninjago on the Day of the Departed. Ever since he betrayed the Preeminent she took her revenge by torturing him every moment possible. At this point he had stopped screaming. It hurt too much. He just writhed in agony. So close to death but the relief never coming. He was already dead and this was his eternity. He could have let Wu pull him out with the Crystal. He could have let Wu save him. But he didn’t. Morro needed to save himself first. He had a lot of burdens and barriers he had to face himself before he could let others forgive him._

_The Preeminent would never forgive his transgressions and now he was paying for them. Sometimes when he was left to his own pain and thoughts he would wonder what Wu thought. He wondered that the other ninja thought of him._

_It was months after the fact when Morro’s suffering ended. All of a sudden his chains were broken and he fell to the floor in a wet heap. He looked up to see Garmadon with and outstretched hand towards him._

_“How did you escape?” Morro questioned, his voice was harsh and cracked._

_“The Preeminent had no really us for a non-cursed soul like mine. She keeps me in chains and ignores my presents most days.” It made sense. Morro took Garmadon’s hand and let the other help him to his feet._

_“Why did you return for me?”_

_“I couldn’t leave knowing another innocent soul was trapped in her claws.” Garmadon’s words struck Morro. Innocent? The older man thought he was innocent? Morro was not in any way innocent and yet he wasn’t going to go back to his on the clock torture. The two ran and Garmadon found the rift between Realms that Morro had used to escape almost a year ago._

Morro kept invisible as he moved into Garmadon’s room. He knew for a fact the other kept a black magic book hidden from the others. Morro was pretty sure he stole it from Clouse but didn’t know for sure. He did know that he had to find it. Garmadon’s room was tidy and looked barely used. He had plenty of books on his shelf but Morro knew he wouldn’t keep it out in the open like that. Garmadon wasn’t stupid. Morro floated to his bed and looked under it. There was a ornate box. Morro pulled it out and realized it was locked. He put his hand through the lock and shot wind from the inside to push it open. Inside was a large book. The cover was black with red lines running around the sides in different ways bordering a crimson Celtic knot tree. Instead of a title there was a golden dragon with its wings out and in its claws were a pentagram pentacle. In the center of the pentagram was a large red gem.

            Morro carefully picked it up and placed it onto the bed above. He sat on his knees and flipped through it some. He found a spell that could curse a soul and send it down it the cursed realm. That was the last thing he wanted. Morro continued to flip through the book to try and find something, anything that might help him.

“So you are having issues?” Garmadon’s voice startled Morro invisible. The ghost hadn't heard the door open and was surprised by the sudden voice. Morro came back into visibility with a glare.

 “It’s none of your business,” he bit back.

Garmadon raised his hands in surrender. “You’re right, but I’m not your enemy here, Morro.”

Morro looked down at the book. “I’m not meant to stay in this realm for so long.”

“Nothing like that has happened to me or Yang?”

“You were never meant to be in the Cursed Realm. My soul is tied to it,” Morro explained, “Yang’s soul is tied to the temple.”

Speak of the devil, Yang appeared in the room as well with his knowing look. The older ghost normally kept to himself and away from the others in his private room. “If you need something to attach your soul to all you have to do is find your bones.”

“No one here has the ability to use that spell. It’s too high of a rank,” Garmadon hissed out at Yang. “Besides, you can’t bend the laws of nature without serious repercussions!”

Yang gave a sly smile. “You can do just about anything with black magic.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Morro hissed. He never liked the other ghost. He was snarky and came off as a prude. “What do you have to gain?”

“Do I need to have an ulterior motive for helping a fellow ghost?” He raised a brow and crossed his arms over his chest.

Morro didn’t reply.

“Even if that spell wasn’t dangerous it’s still high level magic and no one here knows that.”

“The boy can learn.”

Garmadon sent a venomous glare at Yang. “That kind of magic can corrupt and curse one’s soul.”

“Not if it’s too far gone already.”

Garmadon looked surprised at Yang’s words. Morro looked down at the book and picked it up.

“Show me,” Morro spoke up.

“Morro, please,” Garmadon pleaded, “This is much too dangerous and can damage you beyond repair.”

“The Preeminent is more dangerous than any spell.” Morro hissed back, he looked down at the book in his hands. “I can’t go back to her.”

Garmadon gave a sad sigh. “Alright, I’ll show you what I know.”

 

\----

 

Lloyd was the first one awake that morning. He groggily got up and walked to the kitchen. He looked to see Morro making tea. He learned that was a routine for the other. Every morning when he was alive Wu would make tea for them. After he left he continued to make tea as a habit and now dead he would carefully make the beverage for Wu every morning.

Lloyd was about to walk out and skip breakfast when Morro spoke up. “Would you like some?”

Lloyd could only assume the other meant tea. “Uh, no I’m good.” Lloyd noticed a book sitting on the counter beside Morro and instantly knew what it was. His fear rose as he remembered using the book and sending his own father to the cursed realm. “W-why do you have that?” He hissed out, pointing to the book.

Morro looked down at it then back at Lloyd. “Your father leant it to me.”

Lloyd didn’t know what to say. Why would his father give Morro such a dangerous book?! Lloyd wasn’t intent on staying around to find out. He scurried off to Kai’s room and knocked on the door loudly.

The door opened to a half asleep Jay. “Lloyd?” He questioned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Finding Jay in Kai’s room wasn’t that strange of an occurrence. Jay moved to the side to let the younger in and close the door behind him. Kai was still asleep on the bed in the room.

Jay sat down on the bed beside Kai’s sleeping form. Lloyd pulled the chair at the desk out and sat in it.

“What’s up dude?” Jay asked.

Lloyd let out a sigh. “My dad apparently let Morro have his dark magic book?”

Jay’s eye widened at that. “Why would he do that?”

“I don’t know!” Lloyd screeched.

Kai strued a little in his sleep but didn’t wake. Jay ran his fingers through the sleeping ninja’s hair.

“I don’t trust him with black magic,” Lloyd admitted, “I don’t even know why my dad kept the book in the first place.”

Jay opened his mouth like he was going to say something then stopped. He looked down in thought then back up at Lloyd. “Speaking of Morro,” he began, “I need to tell you something.”

Lloyd leaned on the back of the chair and listened in.

“Morro is my brother.”

Those words struck Lloyd like a knife. “I thought Zane said…”

“There were no records of Julia because Morro kept off grid for so long then died.” Jay let out a sigh of defeat. He looked down to his sleeping boyfriend in what looked like contemplation. “I don’t know the full story yet; I didn’t really want to hear it. But at this point I’ve kinda accepted the idea.”

“What if he’s lying?” Lloyd asked, he only wanted what was best for Jay.

“What would he have to gain from lying about that?”

Lloyd shrugged, “He’s a dick?”

“That’s just it!” Jay hissed, “He isn’t! I mean yeah he’s standoffish and annoying but he’s not actually a bad guy anymore?” Jay’s hands left Kai and instead started to wave around frantically as he spoke. “If anything we’re the dicks because we keep assuming he’s like the spawn of Satan!”

“He tried to kill us!” Lloyd retorted, “He tried to bring an ancient evil into Ninjago and-”

“And,” Jay interrupted, “He betrayed her and gave Wu the crystal, he saved Wu’s life and warned us about Yang on the Day of the Departed!”

Lloyd looked down at his feet. Jay was right but he didn’t want to admit it.

“I know you’re still messed up and you have a right to be,” Jay sighed, “But I honestly think he’s trying.”

There was a moment of silence.

“I want to give him a second chance but every time I’m in the same room as him I can’t help but remember everything he did.” Lloyd didn’t look up at Jay. He hated his team seeing his weaknesses. He knew they understood and would be by his side and yet he felt the need to hold back his fears and be strong before them. Morro was one of the things he struggled to hold back.

“I don’t think any of us have even tried to forgive him.”

“Would you?”

Jay thought for a moment. Lloyd could see his intense gaze as he mulled over the question. “It would take time,” he started, “I can’t just all of a sudden forgive him but with time,” Jay looked up at Lloyd, “I think he’s worth the time.”

There was another moment of silence that was broken when Kai sat up with a sleepy groan. Jay looked back at the other with a tired smile. It was then that Lloyd noticed the bags under the blue ninja’s eyes. “Morning.”

Kai rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Morning.” He looked up to see Lloyd, “What are you doing little man?”

“We were talking about Morro,” Jay admitted. Lloyd raised a brow at Jay and darted his eyes to Kai and back. “Yeah,” Jay nodded, “He knows.”

“Me and Nya are the only ones who know right now,” Kai said, “And you apparently.” The taller than leaned and arm over Jay’s shoulder and looked at him. “Did you sleep at all last night?”

“Yes!” Jay said defensively. Lloyd knew that was probably a lie and even if the blue ninja did sleep it wasn’t a good one. The look on Kai’s face said the same thing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting!! Comments fuel meeee


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang: Friend? Foe? More like neutral asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think the writers have a boner for murdering lloyd. like how many times has that kid been kidnapped agan? like jesus give the green punching bag a brake. 
> 
> anyways heres another chapter of this thing. sorry this took so long i honestly wanted to stab myself with modivation casue fuck i couldnt think of anything. i sat in front of an empty google docs titled "chapter 5" for like a whole week 
> 
> im still waiting for harumi to get murdered on screen. probubly by garmadon. i would like that

Morro concentrated on the darkness around him. His eyes closed and his focus on the shadows. The book was before him where he sat and Garmadon was behind him watching. He could sense Yang in the vicinity. He focused his mind on pulling the shadows towards him and bending them to his will. His hand was outstretched and his brow furrowed in annoyance. This wasn’t working and it was going to drive him mad.

“Stop trying too hard,” Garmadon said, “For this to work you need to focus on becoming one with the darkness, not forcing it to do your will.”

Morro let out a sigh to try and let go of his tense position. His mind shifted to thinking of being part of the darkness like the older said. Then he heard it, the whispers.

Morro had never fully gotten rid of his darkness that had corrupted him years ago. It would taunt him and whisper in his mind to try and push him back to his evil ways. He was able to ignore them but now, with him opening his mind to the shadows the whispers grew louder.

Morro’s concentration snapped and whatever progress he made was diminished. He snapped his eyes open. “Damn it,” he hissed out in anger.

“What’s wrong?” Garmadon asked, he sounded worried.

“Nothing,” Morro lied, “I just lost my focus.” He closed his eyes again, forcing himself to ignore the whispers. He felt himself connecting to the darkness. It was small but present. He opened his eyes and in his hand was a small orb of dark purple wisps. He watched it circle in on itself then it began to circle his hand and up his arm. It was as if the darkness had a mind of its own.

“That’s as far as I ever learned,” Garmadon said. “I was never able to connect to dark magic well. I believed it might be because of my element.” He shrugged. “Either way, the rest is up to you.”

“How will I know if I’ve mastered enough to use the spell Yang spoke of?” The wisp began to take a new form as Morro watched it. It looked almost like a bird. It began to flap its wing like wisps and walk along Morro’s arm.

“The spell he spoke of is more of a curse than anything else. You would be bonding your soul to your bones. It’s the same as the curse the keeps Yang trapped here at the temple.”

Morro nodded in understanding.

“It will require an immense amount of power but,” Garmadon stroked his chin. Morro wanted to laugh. It was the same way Wu would stroke his beard. “It seems you already have a very deep connection with the darkness.”

Morro looked away and back down to the floor. “It’s because of my cursed soul. The same reason why I’m still a ghost and you aren't.”

“Now that’s not true,” Garmadon crossed his arms. “You could just have the natural talent to control shadow. Magic is different than elements.”

“How so?”

“Elemental abilities are naturally gifted and you’re born with them. Where magic you can learn over time. Though some people are more in tune with the spiritual part of the world which makes it easier for them to use magic.”

Morro never knew much about magic. Wu was against the idea of learning magic when Morro could be practicing his element instead. It made since but now that Morro was a ghost with a cursed soul he would never have the ability to find his true potential. It was useless to try and get more powerful with his wind. It was still part of him but he would ever have the opportunity to fully connect with it the way the other ninja have.

“I will warn that dark magic may not be inherently evil but it is capable of corrupting the mind.” Morro looked back up at Garmadon. “If you don’t have full command over it you will fall to its power.” Garmadon’s voice was stern but lined with concern. Morro gave a nod in understanding. “I’m going to head out, you can have that book.” Morro watched as Garmadon left.

He, again, looked down at the bird like shadow. It was content with laying in Morro’s palm. The dark purple had a few dark green specks in it and the bird had glowing green eyes. It was almost spooky.

It was then that Yang appeared and showed his presence. “Dark magic won't be the only thing you need for the spell.”

“What else is required?” Morro asked as he stood up. The wisp-bird flew to Morro’s shoulder. It was very tiny so it easily fit in the little gap between Morro’s neck and where his long hair fell over his shoulder.

“To fuse your soul with your bones you will need to have your bones for the spell.” Morro felt like an idiot for not realizing that.

“Good thing I remember where I died.”

 

\----

 

Jay walked behind his friends who all were in route to confront Garmadon. They found the older man in the kitchen with what looked like tea.

“Garmadon,” Cole spoke up making the other turn to them. “We need to talk about Morro.”

Garmadon put down his tea cup with a soft, yet knowing, smile. “I'm listening.”

“Why did you give him Clouse’s spell book?” Zane asked.

“No offense but I don't think giving a former villain a book of dark magic is a good idea,” Nya muttered as she crossed her arms. She then realized what she had said. Garmadon was a former villain too and he had kept the book safe ever since he came back.

“To be honest, it wasn't my idea.” Garmadon looked down at his tea cup in thought. As if the liquid inside would give him all the right answers. “Morro is dying.”

Jay’s eyes shot wide. “Dying?” He choked out.

Garmadon gave a somber nod. “Because his soul is cursed, it is bound to the Cursed Realm. His spirit can’t last in our’s.”

“So he's going back to the Cursed Realm?” Lloyd questioned.

“He's trying to find a way to stay here,” Garmadon explained. “There's a spell that will help but it requires a powerful magic ability to cast. He will have to master dark magic to use it.”

“So you’re teaching him black magic?” Nya questioned.

“He will be teaching himself,” Garmadon replied, “I was never one for magic and barely know enough to aid him.”

Jay moved away from the group as they continued to interrogate Garmadon. He moved to the training room where Morro was. He peeked his head in the doorway to see his brother.

Morro was throwing dark energy at the dummy. Using has fists then jumping in the air with a spin kick. The kick throwing a blast of the dark magic with his foot. Morro looked like he always knew magic. He had a strange knack for it that Jay couldn’t explain.

Was the other really dying? Why would he not tell them? The other ninja could have helped and yet Morro stayed silent? Jay let out a sigh. It hurt that Morro wasn’t even comfortable enough around them to ask for help at such a time. He couldn’t blame the other.

Before the blue ninja could leave a small squawk was sounded. Jay looked to his side to see a dark bird looking wisp looking at him as it flew in the air.

Morro looked over at where the thing had sounded its call. His eyes widened some at the sight of the other. “Hello,” Morro greeted.

“Uh, hey.” Jay stepped into the room. His hands instantly going to the end of his scarf. The wisp flew back over to Morro after giving Jay a glare. It sat on Morro’s shoulder. “What’s that thing?”

Morro looked at the bird. “The book said it was a familiar. A magical manifestation of your inner magic.” He looked down at the book on the floor. “That’s that the book said anyways.”

“I don’t think it likes me,” Jay mumbled.

“I don’t think it likes anyone but me,” Morro said. The bird gave an annoyed squawk at Jay.

“Can you,” Jay looked for the right words, “Make it go away?”

“I tried but it just kinda stays.”

Jay nodded. He looked down at his feet. He let out a sigh and said, “What, um, what happened when we were kids?”

Morro looked at Jay for a moment. He then sat down on the floor with his legs crossed. Jay followed.

“You were only a few months old when dad left,” Morro started, “He didn’t want to but they disagreed about the war and whether they should fight or not. Dad didn’t want to sit and watch mom get killed so he left.”

“And he was the elemental master of wind?”

Morro nodded. “I never understood why he didn’t take us with him but I can only assume he didn’t know how to care for two children. Our mother left us with her close friend during the war. She was going to take up home after but-” Morro looked down. Jay didn’t need to hear the rest.

“She died in the war?”

Morro nodded again. “I never found out exactly what happened to Delilah but I’m pretty sure she’s dead as well. I took you to a junkyard and left you with a couple in hopes to return after I could financially care for both of us.”

“But you left Wu,” Jay sighed, “You were blinded by power and the want of being the green ninja.”

Morro stayed silent for a moment. “I thought being the destined green ninja would give me the ability to care for you so we could stay together.” Morro didn’t look at Jay.

Jay never knew any of this. He only really knew what Wu told them all. He didn’t really know what to say.

Before he could really comment Morro stood and picked up the spell book that sat beside him. The wisp kept on his shoulder. Looking up at the ghost, Jay felt an inkling of fear peek in his stomach. Morro looked down at him with his usual stoic look. He looked cold and closed off. He was, and Jay knew this. Jay knew that his supposed brother was more emotionally closed off than anyone he had ever met. Even Cole was more open than Morro.

Jay followed the other and stood as well to keep them on an even level. At least kind of even. Morro was much taller than him. Then again all the ninja were taller than him. Except Lloyd. The green ninja was still stupid short.

“Look,” Jay started, “I’m still kind of freaked out by all this but uh,” He looked at Morro who was watching him stoically. Behind that stoic look Jay to almost make out a look of hope. Fuck. “If you really are my brother, and I’m not saying a fully believe it just yet, then we need to work together. I want to help you find a way to stay here.”

Morro’s stoic look broke and his eyes shot open. “You would really help me stay here?”

Jay nodded. “Look you’re kind of annoying and none of us trust you but it’s not all your fault I guess.” This sucked. Jay hated admitting all this but it had to be said. “We- I might have been wrong to not give you a second chance.”

A soft, almost unnoticeable smile formed on Morro’s lips. The wisp on his shoulder however looked annoyed at Jay was still in its presents. “Thank you Jay.”

The blue ninja nodded with a hesitant smile. He knew this was the right thing to do but he feared this would end poorly.

 

\----

 

Morro looked down the hall to see if anyone was there. When he saw no one he floated down towards the front door. Yang followed behind him like an annoying shadow.

“Remember you need to find the bones and clean them first to make sure there’s not another spirit tied to it.”

Morro nodded at the other’s instructions. Morro stopped in the kitchen before going outside.

“You don’t have time to stop for a snack,” Yang hissed out bitterly.

Morro waved a hand at him to shush him. He started the tea kettle and pulled out paper and a writing utensil. He wrote down a note telling the ninja that he would be leaving to find what he needed for his spell. If he didn’t return they were not to come look for him. Once the kettle signaled it was ready he finished making the tea for Wu and Garmadon. He placed the note before the tea cups. He made sure to put the right amount of sugar in their respective cups.

“Now that you’ve done your little tea thing I suggest you hurry out before someone tries to stop you.”

Morro nodded to Yang. He went from the kitchen towards the door. Once he was outside he called the dragon forth. His dragon flickered before becoming solid. That probably wasn’t a good sign. However this was his only option unless he wanted to take a fucking bus. He was about to climb on his dragon and embark on his quest when the sound of the door opening stopped him. He looked back to see Jay.

“What are you doing?”

Morro made his dragon disappear. He stepped closer to Jay. “I need to leave.”

“What? Why?” Jay crossed his arms over his chest in suspicion. Or exhaustion.

Morro sighed, “I need my bones for the spell so I need to go to the Caves of Despair.”

“And you were just gonna leave without saying anything?”

“Yes?” Morro said unsure. That was the original plan. “I left a note.”

“How did you plan on getting there? It’s too far to walk and your dragon would give out half way there.” Jay was right. Morro knew he wasn’t strong enough to fly there on his own.

“What do you suggest then?” Morro asked his brother.

“Meet me at the Bounty in ten,” Jay said before running off back into the temple.

Morro let out a sigh. He wasn’t going to be able to stop the headstrong ninja from coming along. He might as well do as he said. Morro was already prepared to head off. He has his book in his arm and the wisp on his shoulder. That was all he really needed. He started towards the Destiny’s Bounty and waited for Jay to hurry. After almost exactly ten minutes Jay came back, dressed and packed to go. Behind him were the rest of the Ninja.

“Why did you bring them?” Morro hissed out.

“Because, we’re family,” Kai stated, “Plus none of us really trust you.” Nya gave the red ninja a punch to the shoulder, making him hiss in pain.

“Road trip!” Jay shouted as he jumped onto the ship. Morro let out a groan, knowing that this was his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your wonderful comments. like honestly your comments are what give me the motivation to write. You want the next chapter? Comment. Like they make me so freaking happy you have no idea.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could passably go wrong, the squeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gay and tired. sorry this took so long to come out but school has been kicking my ass. plus my heart has been broken which is no fun so yeah life sucks. you know what also sucks? writers block. anyways heres this shit

_“Lloyd I swear to god you little shit!” Leon yelled from Lloyd’s headset. The ninja let out a laugh._

_“Eat my ass Leon,” Lloyd called back as his character on the screen shot Leon’s out of the sky._

_“Lloyd!” Kai yelled from the hall, “Watch your language!”_

_Leon let out a laugh. “Looks like baby Lloyd’s in trouble.”_

_“Don’t make me kill you again.” Lloyd sat back as he waited for the rest of his online team on screen to choose characters._

_“Can we be on the same team this time? You’re like stupid good.”_

_Lloyd let out a chuckle at his friend’s words. “Stop playing Phara then.”_

_“Why don’t you stop playing Tracer?” Leon bit back._

_Lloyd was about to reply when a ding sounded, alerting him a new person had entered the call._

_“Sup sluts,” Kelly greeted._

_“Playing Overwatch and Lloyd is cheating again.” Leon recapped their current activities. Kelly let out a laugh at that._

_“I am not, Leon just sucks.” The game began and Lloyd instantly moved around the virtual world in search of Leon’s character. He loved playing with his online friends. The other ninja were fun to play games with sure but it was nice to have friends his age. Even if his body was older than his true age that didn’t change he was still a child. More like a tween if anything. He was ready to take the flag for his team when Kai walked past the game room. A basket of clothes in his arms._

_“Lloyd, someone’s at the door can you go get it for me?” Lloyd nodded and paused his game. He ran out towards the door and opened it without a second thought._

_Before him was an older man. Not just any older man. It was his father, Garmadon. The older man gave a calm smile. Lloyd couldn’t move. His mouth was agape and he just stood there. His eyes flicked up and down Garmadon’s form as if he was trying to see if it was a clone or something. His eyes noticed movement behind Garmadon and looked to see a tall ghost. Morro. Lloyd’s heart stopped at that very moment. His foot stepped back as his hands shook. Fear and confusion coursing through him all at once. What was going on?_

_“Lloyd? Who is it?” Kai’s voice came from behind. The older ninja walked up and stopped at the sight before him. Instantly Kai took a fighting stance. “Morro?! What are you doing here?” He hissed out angrily._

_“ Calm down Kai, he’s with me.” Garmadon gave a reassuring smile at the fire ninja. Kai’s stance eased up a bit._

_Lloyd looked from Kai to Garmadon and Morro. One look at Morro showed that his skin was badly burned and scared. He wondered what on Ninjago happened to him. At the same time he was too in shock and fear to ask._

_When the other ninja came home Garmadon told their story while Morro hid in his new room and healed himself._

 

_\----_

 

           Lloyd sat at the edge of the ship and watched as the sun slowly rose into the sky. He wondered what his parents and Wu would think when they woke up to everyone gone. The rest of the ninja were on the deck too. Except for Nya who was steering the ship, and Morro who was off practicing his magic in solitude. They were all sitting around while Jay and Zane messed with the on deck training system. They hadn't used it in so long.

           “I can’t help but think about what happened last time we were there,” Cole said, breaking the silence. Lloyd didn’t actually know what happened in the caves when he was possessed by the very ghost they were helping. However the others made sure to recap most of it.

           “Yeah didn’t his bones get melted or some shit?” Kai asked. Lloyd could have laughed. As much as Kai gets on Lloyd about cursing he cusses the most in the whole team.

           “Actually his bones are most likely intact. At the most they would have only been eroded some because of the chemicals,” Zane began to explain to the group, “however the cavern did collapse in on itself. And there is probably a good amount of soot and ash from the explosion.”

           “Do you think,” Jay started, “That he’s gonna be like uh Jack the Pumpkin King?”

           Lloyd rose a brow in question at that.

           “Ya know like Samukai! All bones and stuff!” Jay waved his hands around as he spoke.

           “I’m not sure,” Zane admitted, “Garmadon said the spell he was going to use was extremely powerful so I can only assume it would have greater results than that.”

           “That’s another thing!” Kai started, “Has anyone else noticed how buddy buddy Garmadon and Morro have gotten lately?” He lowered his voice some.

           Lloyd looked up at Kai. The other was right. Garmadon and Morro had been strangely close and this dark magic thing made Lloyd even more uncomfortable.

           “Maybe something like happened?” Cole shrugged, “When they were in the Preeminent I mean.”

           “I guess being hated by a wanna-be eldritch god is great bonding material,” Jay joked. The rest of the ninja looked as confused and tired as Lloyd felt. So much had happened in the past few months. Lloyd wished he has talked to his dad more before they left. It wasn’t like they didn’t plan on coming back alive. But Lloyd and Garmadon hadn’t spoken much since the older came back from the Cursed Realm. That was partly Lloyd’s fault. He just didn’t know what to say to the other. He was just really coming to terms with the fact that his father was basically dead. Now he’s just back. Out of nowhere. Garmadon had explained that it would be okay. In all technicalities Chen, Clouse and their little army had been the equivalent exchange for the anacondrai. However Morro was a different story. He was still a ghost for two reasons. For one his soul was still cursed. Lloyd wasn’t exactly sure he knew what that meant but he could only assume that it wasn’t a good thing. Secondly, there was no equivalent exchange for Morro to leave the Cursed Realm. Lloyd had a feeling the Laws of Nature officially are not ninja fans. Seeing as how often they do their best to fuck the natural being of things up for their benefit. Well, more or less the benefit of Ninjago.

 

           It took them a day and a half to get to the Caves of Despair. Lloyd was so happy to be on ground again. Specifically not stuck on a boat with Morro and his new little bird friend that seemed to hate anyone that wasn’t Morro. That little fucker was creepy and all the ninja could agree on that.   
            When the Bounty landed before the caves the ninja and Morro all disembarked and started towards where the geyser was located. The cave was almost completely collapsed on itself. They couldn’t even see exactly where the geyser was under all the rock and dirt. Morro let out a hiss of annoyance at the sight.

           “I can scan to see if I can find the bones,” Zane spoke up. He walked over to the pile and started to look on the ground. He climbed the hill of collapsed cave and the others followed. They helped look but without the same scanner Zane was using they were useless. Zane’s forehead wrinkled in what looked like confusion.

           “What’s wrong?” Jay asked, noticing the same thing Lloyd did.

           “I don’t understand. They should be right here,” Zane pointed to the ground. “The geyser is here,” he pointed to a foot away. “But I can’t locate them.”

           “Maybe they did burn up?” Kai shrugged.   
            “What?” Morro snapped.

           “No, human bones are much more durable than that.” Zane put a hand to his chin and tapped it a few times in thought. “They just… aren’t here.”

           As if by instinct Lloyd looked over to where Morro was. The ghost was clenching his fists in anger.

           “This can’t happen,” Morro hissed out. He raised his hand and Lloyd was expecting to see wind shoot from it but he was wrong. Instead dark magic formed around his hand and he slammed his hand down. The magic pointed like a drill and slammed into the floor. The ground beneath them shook with fear from the impact. Lloyd saw the small familiar on Morro’s shoulder. It’s eyes seemed to glow every time Morro struck the ground.

           “Morro stop it!” Nya hissed at him. “That’s not going to help anything!”

           “We can find another way,” Jay added in a calmer voice.

           Morro stopped and let the magic dispel. He turned and went back to the ship without another word.

           Lloyd looked back at the others who all looked at each other. None of them seemed to know what to do now. It seemed like their big idea was a bust.

           

            -

 

            Jay walked down the hall and gave a gentle knock on the door to the room he knew Morro had been using this trip. It was originally Wu’s room back when they all lived on the ship together.

            The door opened to Morro and his little pet that seemed to hate everyone. Jay didn’t know who freaked him out more.

            “What?” Morro bit out.

            Jay was about to snap back but remembered that the other was probably just upset. “I just wanted to come tell you that Zane made dinner.”

            “Ghosts don’t eat,” Morro had less bite in his voice that time.

            “They might not have to but that doesn’t mean they can’t.” Jay was trying not to get awkward but it was hard. Sure Morro was his brother but things were still weird between them. “Look,” Jay started back up. “I’m sure there’s another way. There always is.” Jay gave a smile.

            Morro looked at him with a sigh. He sat down on the bed in the room. Jay sat beside him. “The way Yang made it seem, this might be the only way.”

            “There has to be another way that doesn’t involve dark magic,” Jay’s brow furrowed as the thought about it. “Garmadon came back from the Cursed Realm alive and okay.”

            “That’s because he never really died,” Morro replied. “I died and my soul was cursed because of my transgressions. That’s why I am bound to the Cursed Realm.”

            Jay looked down at his hands in his lap. He didn’t know what to say to that. Instead he decided to say the other thing that had been nagging mind for so long. “What was mom like?”

            Morro looked at him and thought about it for a moment. “Almost exactly like you.”

            Jay looked up at him. “Really?”

            Morro gave a nod. “She was easily excitable and almost always was doing something or talking about something. She couldn't sit still for a minute without fidgeting.”

            Jay smiled down at his hands. “You remember her well?”

            “Not really,” Morro admitted. “I was pretty young when she left. But I remember some things.”

            Jay nodded. He then stood up and started to the door. “The offer of dinner is still open by the way,” he said with a gentle smile.

            Morro gave a sad smile in return. “No offence but I think I will stay here and rest. Plus I don’t think your friends would want me to ruin their meal.”

            Jay frowned at that. He felt bad and wanted to reassure the other that the ninja wouldn’t mind but he would be lying. Jay just gave a nod and left, closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments fuel my soul

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment. They fuel my creativity


End file.
